Rules
Please read, before deciding to join. These rules have been put here, to keep order. And to indicate exactly where you stand when coming to group conduct. All new members will be directed here. Please read thoroughly through, and obey. Ignorance of said rules does not excuse any offenses. Thank you. -Staff General Rules *Anyone must clear any fort of major changes to the wiki with an Administrator. *All visitors must be respectful of everybody. Administrator, Moderator, or Regular Member- Rude behaviors in the chatroom will be given an immediate kick-off from the chatroom. If you are messing around, and someone is offended, hurt or any other sort of pain from this behavior, you should admit to doing this, as the hurt feelings cannot be helped. Outside of chat, you can still be banned. *If you have any problems with the wiki or other users, please contact an Administrator. *No hurtful, racial, or sexist comments are permitted. Many members are from different, regions, and countries and have different views. Topics such as religion and politics also arise, so these conversations are discouraged. An admin or chat moderator will not take any responsibility for any complications due to moral or other debate able differences and what entails. Admins and chat mods are encouraged to stop such arguments. If this is not possible, then each party will be punished according to their respective behavior. *Posting personal information of others is not allowed, and is actually illegal. *Treat those the way you would like to be treated. *Respect opinions. If their view offends or threatens you, please discuss the issue with a moderator before speaking harshly to the offender. Story Rules *Stories posted on this wiki may contain words of swearing, BUT MUST contain a notification at the top of the page before any writing in the story, that there is in fact swearing words within the story. Swearing is also not allowed to be directed towards members of the wiki in any sort of derogatory fashion. Swearing anywhere outside of writing is prohibited. *Plagiarism will result in a ban from the wiki, depending on severity of offense. Second offense will result in a much longer ban. Third offense results in infinite ban. *If your story is offensive to a some (e.g. insults celebrity, religion, or way of thinking), in a way that does not attack the belief, we'd prefer if you would state that up front. Failure to do so will not result in a punishment, but any complaints will not be punished either. IF such a kerfuffle results in the posting of the story, the administration will take down the story, but no punishment will be dealt if both sides act with all politeness. Chatroom Rules (Please mind general rules while in the chatroom) *Refrain from making arguments as many people have different opinions and views. Think before you type. *Some people like to post videos, pictures, etc. If someone asks you politely to stop, please do so. Asking in good taste to stop something is always allowed, and if a reasonable request, a chat moderator is asked to enforce the suggestion. *Any linking to inappropriate websites (viruses, pornography, graphic violence, or possible epilepsy triggers, included) will result in an immediate kick. Second offenses will result in a ban according to the moderator's judgement. Use your good judgement before linking! *Chatroom spam is not allowed. Spam can be classified as anything unnecessary to a conversation, such as calling out repeatedly. *Do not swear in the chatroom. Your own age does not matter as cursing is rude and offensive, even if it isn't directed towards a specific person. Variations of curse words are also accepted as regular cursing words. Bleeping out letters out of the curse word is also violated. If someone asks you not to use other types of offensive language, then stop. *If you're going to post any personal information (emails, Facebook accounts, twitter ect) do so in a Private Message. This rule is not for the staff, or other users, but in fact your own safety which we are all concerned for. Do not ask for, guess, or even recall personal information in public chat. Any repercussions due to lack of following this rule are not the administration's fault. *You must take special consideration when speaking to admins, or mods. Do not be disrespectful to their position, or question their place. It is not your place to judge whether they're worthy of their position in charge, if you have a problem with their judgement, go to another administrator or moderator, they will go to the founder who will take care of it. Here at the wiki, we feel everyone has a right to voice their opinion. Even the administrators have a chain of command they have to follow. This is page is for everyone. Be cautious when speaking to administrators and moderators, only because you can be banned or kicked sooner as a user had to find an administrator or moderator before you being banned. Take into notice, that having one of these positions doesn’t mean we are higher ranking, it means we are here to keep peace, and help with problems. Kicking and Banning Policy # You have control over your own fingers. # You are old enough to be on the Internet, and to make your own choices. Cursing or rude comments will be warned about, and one warning is all that's necessary.' If you're on this wiki, you can make the decision to misbehave or not. You can't say "it just slipped out" because you have discretion. Depending on the severity of the offense, sometimes bannings will be used before kicks. Kicks are not necessarily used as the offender could just get back in the chat room. Administrators and moderators have the responsibility of deciding what punishment is used, and users must respect their decision. If the punishment is justly used, then do not complain. Any moderator is allowed to extend the banning if the offender is constantly being rude and disruptive about the banning. Respect Policy We assume all users will be respectful to each other at all times. It is possible, even if you don’t curse aimed against someone- you will still get kicked out or possibly banned for being rude or mean, or inappropriate. We WILL ban for being disruptive, for violently accusing, or being just plain nasty. As administrators and moderators, we will attempt to resolve all issues peacefully, and show the same respect to you as we wish from our members. But, as we are all only human, please Be respectful everywhere. But that isn't to say, you can't have constructive criticism. There's a difference between being helpful and being critical. Good Criticism: It's good, but you should try doing this this and this. Bad: You need to do this, this and this because I hate what you have. It is totally okay to say you're not a fan of a story, or to say this story makes you uncomfortable. But respect, and treat others as you would yourself. Note the word constructive, also. It's okay to get a point across, as long as you're being polite. Changes/ Problems If you do not agree with these rules, have a suggestion, or a change we could make, please contact any of these people: Bureaucrat and Co-Founder: Readwritelivenikki Bureaucrat and Administrator: Raniero R Administrator: Dannoh403 Administrator: AK47908 Administrator: KillswitchEngageX Category:Rules